The Korean War
When did the Korean War Begin? Korean War Began in the 1950s. It happened after the end of World War II and was before the Vietnam War. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/facts-about-the-korean-war.html What was the whole purpose of the Korean War? It happened between North Korea and South Korea. It was over Communism. North Korea is communist, who was led but Kim iL Sung. South Korea is capitalist, who was led by Syngman Rhee. Instead they wanted to unify Korea under its own form of government. On June 25th, 1950, North Korean armies crossed the 38th parallel, in hopes of unifying Korea by force. The Korean War had begun. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/facts-about-the-korean-war.html Who was Involved in this War? North Korea, South Korea, United Nations, Because the Soviet Union was boycotting the Security Council due to the UN's recognition of the Taiwanese government, the US was able to obtain the Security Council's approval and support for a UN force to counter North Korea's clear act of aggression. Chinese was involved because they say that One theory is that they wanted to keep a safe zone so that no countries would interrupt its internal reconstruction to communism. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/facts-about-the-korean-war.html Is the Korean War part of the Cold war? The Korean War was the first war against the spread of communist and began the Cold War. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/korean-war.html How many people died In the War? About 3 million people died in the Korean War, including United Nations and china and Korean. . http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/korean-war.html How did the war end? The war led to nothing. All it did was prevented communism from spreading into South Korea. No other gains were made, only many casualty losses. A ceasefire stopped the fighting on July 27, 1953. There was an armistice signed by North Korea, China and the UN but not South Korea. Korea is still split into North Korea, which is communist, and South Korea which is non-communist. The border, protected by a demilitarized zone, was established along the 38th parallel. It never did. Instead, a peace treaty was signed, but officially, there still at war. And yes there are still hatred and everything going on. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/summary-of-korean-war.html What interesting that you know about the Korean War? That the war did not end yet and still happening now and that it were all solved by a treaty. During that war blacks and whites were actually working together for the first time and mostly because the United States started integration during the Korean War, due to much support needed. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/summary-of-korean-war.html What about the U.S an 1st time every using something that they haven’t used before? One of the First Jets, called F-86 Sabre which was used on the Korean War. F-86 was the main fighter in the Korean war not sure what other information there is about the F-86 sabre. http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/korean-war-detailed.html Peace talks went on without anything happening for the next two years. Battles were still fought in the same areas around the border. Finally, on July 27th, 1953, the papers were signed and an agreement was made. Nobody really won the war, and nothing really changed. There are still disputes between North Korea and South Korea even today. The peace talk was run by everyone and everywhere. An about the paper being signed was suppose to end but surely sometime we will go back and resolved this. Links on information taken from: http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/facts-about-the-korean-war.html http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/korean-war.html http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/summary-of-korean-war.html http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/causes-of-the-korean-war.html http://www.learnkoreanlanguage.com/korean-war-detailed.html